First Impressions
by NamikuChan
Summary: Once Mirabella found out about her new cousin Haruhi, she couldn't wait to get to Japan and start her new life. She meets the famous Host club and become a frequent member. But She isn't as impressed with the Host's Vice President Kyouya. He seems to be the epitome of the rich. But as Events soon fold out, they realize maybe they both were wrong about something. Kyouya/ Oc


**Hello All! This is my vary first O.C. Character to be in any fanfiction that I've ever written. Please be nice, but tell me what you like and don't like. I love Kyouya so much and I hope that through this story you will love him too! **

***To all those who are Jane Austen fans, they may see that I named this story after what Jane was going to name "Pride and Prejudice" This is going to be somewhat an adaption of Jane Austen's beloved classic. Kyouya, for some reason, reminded me a lot of Mr. Darcy. But anyway, Please Review! THANKS and GOD BLESS!**

Preview

Mirabella sat on the small concrete bench watching people pass her without any notice. She felt weird seeing faces looking entirely different from hers. Sure, no two faces were alike, but she felt lost. She had spent all of her life in England, and yet here she was, starting a whole new life in Japan. She and her grandmother had barely brought anything with them. Only some clothes and a few family heir looms cluttered their family car. She looked up from the people and stared at the beautiful Japanese cherry blossom. She reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone for a picture. She had never seen something so beautiful. She reached up and stroked one of the many pink petals.

"They're beautiful aren't they miss?" The driver said taking a bag that was at her feet. His thick Japanese accent made her smile and yet made her nervous all at the same time.

"They are, aren't they?" She smiled towards him as he steered her towards her grandmother.

Her grandmother had her usual scarf around her shoulders and her blonde hair kept up and back. She smiled down at Mira with a welcoming hug before they slid into the Bentley. Mira kept her eyes peeled out of the window taking in the sights of Japan. Mira's mother had often told her of her adventure in this foreign country and now Mira was destined to her own. What would life be like? Not only was she starting a new life, for the first three months she would have to act like she was a poor girl. It was something that Mira had fortunately never had to do. She looked down at her cell at her contacts. One number stood out above the rest. Her new cousin that she was about to meet. One that she never knew that she'd had.

Haruhi Fujioka…

Chapter One

Everyone assumes that when a young girl approaches Ouran Academy that she would be in want of an escort. Mira huffed under her breath as she walked past every couple on her way to the main entrance. She assumed that it must have been like all the other schools she had attended in England. They already knew some of Mirabella. Or at least they knew what her grandmother had told the headmaster. That Mirabella was a smart young girl named Mira who was attending Ouran through a scholarship. Mira smirked seeing all the snotty rich girls around her. She was never one of them of course, she might have been rich, and still was, but snooty? Never. Mira walked past a few of the girls who were gossiping behind their hands watching her. She slung her back over her shoulder so it would rest on her hip. Her hair had been slightly cut so that it rested on her shoulders. She had pulled half of it up through her comb so it would be out of her face.

"Miss Fujioka!" Mira's insides almost twisted as some of the students took her in. She tried not to huff at the teacher as she made her stand in front of everyone. "Tell us more about yourself"

"There isn't much to talk about I guess…" Mira jumped as the classroom door opened.

A blonde haired classman stepped into the small room. He had beautiful bluish eyes and he seemed pretty handsome. All the girls sighed as he winked at them. The teacher rolled her eyes but pinched the blonde guy's cheeks lovingly. He turned back and seemed to just notice Mira. She jumped as someone else stepped through the door. He had dark raven hair, he was tall and lean, but not on the side of skinny. They were both equally beautiful. Though the blonde seemed…different.

"Oh my…I see that we have a most beautiful little lark. I have never seen such beautiful golden hair, let's see British?" Mira stepped back as the blonde took her hand and kissed it.

"Um…thanks?" She said trying to get her hand out of his grasp. They felt soft, as though they had never had to do any hard work at all. He almost had a small tent of a french accent. He seemed to make her feel more at home instantly. His hair was a pinch lighter than Mira's, he was the typical French looking guy.

Mira realized that they all were still standing in front of the class. The golden blonde didn't seem to care about a crowd. He would have made a beautiful actor. Mr. Raven, though, seemed to be almost standing on the sidelines. The teacher had finally told them to take their seats. Mira jumped as she felt a hand on her back and Mr. Goldy was leading her towards the back of the room.

"There you go my beautiful British rose" Mr. Goldy said as he led her back to her seat. He followed right beside as Mr. Raven took a seat behind her.

Mira sighed as she stared at the board at the front of the room. It was only the first day of the school year so nothing extra hard will happen for at least the first week. School was just like all the other academies she had went to. Though most had been all girls, the last one did have boys. But none of them were like these well to do men. They couldn't exactly be called boys anymore, considering that most of them are all working for their family businesses.

"Well Hello my blooming rose, I don't believe I caught your actual name." Mr. Goldy said pulling Mira away from her thoughts. Class had just ended and the teacher was erasing all of the old notes.

"Mira….Fujioka" She was just now getting use to her new last name…

"Let's see, Mira Fujioka, an honor student who was just let into Ouran through a scholarship. I believe that that is the rumor going around isn't' it? You aren't by chance related to Haruhi Fujioka?" Mr. Raven asked looking down at his portfolio opened in his arms. But something seemed to be irritating him. He kept flipping pages in the middle of his binder.

"Yes I am, she's my cousin" Mira said almost somewhat shocked that they would know her.

"Wait a minute! You're both from the Host Club!" Mira said looking from one to the other.

"Well of course!" Mr. Goldy said holding his arms out dramatically. "I am the Host King! Tamaki Suou. And this is my best friend Kyouya Ootori." He said flinging his arm around Mr. Raven now known as Kyouya.

"Haruhi has emailed me telling me all about you guys! She even sent me a few pictures! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Mira silently rebuked herself as she saw a small flush flow over Tamaki.

"Haruhi told you about us?" He asked is a whole new tone, nothing flirty…more of disbelief. She was suppressed at how different he was at a moment's notice.

"Why don't we talk more about this in the next class shall we?" Kyouya asked. Mira watched him turn as he clasped his portfolio closed; he led the way down the desk and waited for Tomaki and Mira.

Everyone seemed to really respect Tomaki and Kyouya as they walked down the hall. Every student male or female waved or said hello. They must be very wealthy to have such a high standing in such an expensive school as this. Mira watched Tamaki out of the corner of her eye, he seemed so odd. He smiled and waved as the girls walked past him even touching one of them under the chin as she sighed past him. Mira tried not to roll her eyes at him following him towards her next class.

"May I see your schedule?" Tamaki asked holding his hand out to Mira.

"Let's see…You have all the same classes as Kyouya, I have all but one with you." Tomaki said holding his chin looking down at the flimsy piece of paper.

"Don't forget to come see us after school in the old music room! The host club will be waiting for you" Tamaki said taking Mira's hand and planting a light kiss on it. Mira did roll her eyes but felt giddy.

She felt an extreme rush. She was finally going to get to meet her cousin that she didn't know she had. She had only just found out that she had been related to Haruhi six months ago. But no…she wasn't going to think about that just now. She needed to focus. But for some reason the only thing she could focus on was the smooth etching of a pen as it coursed over a sheet of paper next to her. Kyouya was mindlessly taking notes in the back of his leather binding portfolio. He stopped for a moment and looked over at her; the reflection showed her brown eyes looking back at her making her instantly return to her own notes.

"It's time Mira….time to meet Haruhi!" Tamki said with his natural dramatics. Mira grasped her notebook closer to her. There was something about the cool metal rings that gave her comfort. She jumped as a sheet of paper fell out. A hand reached down and picked it up.

"Wow…this is amazing, I didn't know you liked anime" The voice brought a huge smile to Mira's face as she turned around.

"Haruhi!" She all but squealed. She tried not to be too excited as she leapt for a hug towards her cousin.

She felt Haruhi gasp as Mira hugged her. She stepped back realizing how familiar the gesture must be. To be honest, they really didn't know that much about each other at all. Haruhi looked a little shocked but smiled. They were the same height and had the same eye color. You could almost take them for sisters. The only difference between them really was that Haruhi had short chopped brown hair and was wearing the guys' uniform, while Mira's gold hair reflected off the ungodly yellow girls' uniform she was wearing.

"So you're finally here! Did you and your grandmother have a good trip?" Haruhi asked as they started through the lunch line. Haruhi just grabbed a bottled soda while everyone else got their food. She apparently brought food from home, and she normally didn't eat in the lunch room. But they decided to have lunch together on Mira's first day.

"Grandmamma was really happy with the way the house is, she was wondering if maybe you and Ranka would like to come over to eat this Friday?" Mira felt so weird as Tomaki and Kyouya followed her through the line. She felt her new loafer rub up against the back of her heel in an extremely uncomfortable way.

"I could imagine that this food is quite different from what you're use to Mira, but I assure you, it will be the best you've ever tasted!" Tamaki said happily giving her a helpful pat.

"Seriously?" Mira asked not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"It's alright, we understand how poor people are now that Haruhi is a part of the club, you don't need to hide your poorness around us" Tamaki said proudly.

"Don't mind them; they aren't exactly nice when it comes to poorer people." Haruhi said rolling her eyes at Tamaki.

Tamaki led the way to their usual table; it was somewhat farther away from everyone else. It was almost as though the club wanted some privacy against everyone else. And to Mira's surprise, everyone seemed to understand and obey. She heard whispers and giggles as she followed Haruhi's back. She looked slightly surprise as four other people were already at the lunch table. One of them, a little blonde haired boy, was waving happily at them. The guy beside him was much bigger than the little boy. He was just as beautiful as Tamaki or Kyouya but he also seemed unnerved and silent as she her tray down opposite him.

"Hey Haruhi is this your new cousin?" Someone called making Mira jump. Suddenly all she saw was auburn hair and smiling faces.

"Oh yea, Hikaru and Karou, this is Mira. Mira, this is the Hitachi twins." Haruhi said pointing to the two red heads. "And this is Honey-senpai and Mori- senpai" she said making quick introductions.

Mira watched as the twins sat beside the taller guy, apparently Mori-senpai. "Nice to meet all of you" She said quickly as she set her napkin softly in her lap.

"Mi-chan!" Honey senpai called quickly running around the table and looking up at her with his huge brown eyes. "Where are you from? Your accent is really cute!" He said smiling at her.

"I am from London, England." She said smiling at him. She wanted so badly to put her hand on his head and ruffle his pretty blonde hair. What a cute little kid.

"How do you and Honey senpai like college Mori- senpai?" Kyouya asked from the other side of the table near the twins.

"College?" Mira asked looking from Kyouya to the little blonde boy beside of her.

"Yes, Honey sempai graduated last year, they come to see us twice a week at lunch and every afternoon for the host club." Kyouya replied looking down at his portfolio. He had an annoyed look on his face as he continued to flip pages as though he were looking for something.

Mira raised an eyebrow at Kyouya wondering if maybe he was playing a joke on the new girl. It wouldn't have been the first time. But Honey-senpai agreed with him and nodded suddenly jumping up in Mira lap. Mira giggled as he started to not so secretly pick food off her plate. She tried not to get annoyed as she noticed everyone's eyes on her. She was use to people staring before, but she always hated it.

"So why did you leave England Mira?" Tomaki asked from the other side of Haruhi.

"It's somewhat of a long story. I've always loved Japan, so when I found out I had family here, I wanted to come meet them" Mira said shrugging her shoulders. She noticed though that Haruhi smiled at her. Sadly she knew the real reason why Mira left.

"Did your files not come in?" Kyouya suddenly asked. Mira thought that maybe he had been talking to someone else had not he looked at her.

"My files?" She asked. "You mean like my school records?"

"Yes, for some reason they are not in my record for the new school year" Kyouya stated simply.

"Um…" Mira stammered not sure what exactly to say. "Why would someone carry around school records of people? That's kind of an invasion of privacy. If not a little strange."

This seemed to strike a chord with Kyouya. He stopped writing in his portfolio for a moment and looked up at her. She raised an eyebrow back at him not even thinking about looking away. Besides these guys were just like any other type of guy at a rich school. All they cared about was what they could gain from any relationship. And it seemed as though Kyouya was the most like that of the entire host club. He was a little predictable, always about money.

"That's Kyouya for you. He's all about an invasion of privacy" One of the twins said with a sly smile on his face. Kyouya put his right hand to the bridge of his nose and pushed his rimless glasses further up his nose. The glass flashed almost making his eyes disappear behind them. Mira tried to ignore the shiver that went down her spine.

"For your information, I was officially given these records. It doesn't make a real difference any way why I have them. Not that it really matters to you. You are just here for the scholarship right?" He said giving her one last cold look before returning to his binder.

"At least I'm not a four eyes" Mira said annoyed under her breathe causing Haruhi to snort on her sushi.

But still she couldn't help but look around at the table. She had made a new family member, new friends…and she guessed maybe a new enemy. Kyouya never spoke to her again throughout lunch. She tried not to let it bother her too much. It wasn't her fault that he was so big headed about being wealthy that he couldn't see past his own nose. But still there was something about him as he walked past her that made her tremble. Whether in a good way or a bad way…she couldn't decide.


End file.
